A Little Hope
by Trevyler
Summary: Iris has known Noctis since they were kids. They've been friends too. Unfortunately, she's had a crush on him for quite some time too. She's thought for years that there was no possibility of them being together. After all there's her overprotective brother and Noctis' fiance in the way. However, lately she's found that maybe's there's a little hope after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first Final Fantasy XV fanfiction. While I haven't played the game yet, as I'm spending most of my money on a new gaming computer, I've seen parts of it as well as the anime and played the demo. That won't really matter for this story anyway as this story doesn't really worry about the events of the game itself. I'm not even really sure where you could place it. Anyway this is a Noctis x Iris story since I don't seem to see any of those anywhere except for like one. I honestly don't care for Luna/Stella. Let's get started.**

* * *

Noctis wasn't the brightest person at times. Or maybe he just pretended, but either way it was starting to bother a certain girl.

Iris had been friends with Noctis since childhood. And ever since the day he found her when she got lost and became her friend as well as her brother's friend, she may have started to develop a small crush on him.

Well it wasn't always that way. At first it was a sense of admiration. However by the time she was thirteen she had a crush on him. He was attractive, but he was not only her friend, but her older brother's friend. That meant from what she knew that she was off limits for dating.

It was some unspoken between boys that she never understood. Still she had hope that maybe this wouldn't be the case with her and Noctis. And it wasn't like he needed her friendship, he had Prompto, Ignis, Gladios.

As the years went by she felt like a little girl holding onto a dream or one of many in a sea of familiar faces.

Occasionally, she would get strange looks from Ignis or a look of amusement from Prompto when she got excited around Noctis.

The prince himself didn't seem to mind her company, but that didn't mean anything. No matter how much she wanted it to.

Gladios had questioned her many times since she was a child about the prince and her feelings about him.

She always told him that he was her best friend. They usually left it at that.

* * *

One day, when it was just the two of them, she asked him to take a walk with her. He agreed and they did so. Every so often they stop and she'd tell him something about the area.

He'd respond with something nice or encouraging and they'd been on they're way to the next stop. Eventually they decided to head back to see if the others were around yet.

She smiled at him, "You know this is kinda like a date." she said.

He smiled a little a her, "Well if it was then your brother would probably kill me." he replied.

She giggled, "Then I guess we'll have to keep quiet about it won't we." she spoke happily.

He hadn't denied it or seemed to be bothered by the idea. At least not any less than he usually acts towards things. Maybe there still was some hope after all.

* * *

 **Well that's the short first chapter. I just wanted to see if anybody would actually read this since I don't see many Noctis/Iris fans around. Everyone seems to love either Luna or Stella. I think it's kinda stupid because Stella isn't even in the game. She was replaced by Luna. Yet most fanfictions have her in them. Well I guess she's been around the longest, but still. Anyway before this just becomes a rant, Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to A Little Hope. So I've apparently already got people that like this. I'm going to try and release these every day or two since there shouldn't be a ton of chapters. There'll be five or maybe a little more chapters if I can think of more scenarios. I also forgot to mention that they aren't in any danger in this. They're basically just on a road trip. Anyway let's get started.**

* * *

Iris had to admit that she hadn't stopped thinking about the "date" for the rest of the week.

Even now she was restless and it was the first place her mind went. A part of her was saying that it meant something while another part was saying that she was looking into it too much.

Her brother had asked her what had her acting like this. She hadn't told him about the fact that she had went on a so called date with Noctis. She didn't want the object of her affection getting hurt. Not to mention that they were friends regardless.

At breakfast, Noctis was the last one up. There were a couple open seats, but he chose to sit next to her.

She held back her blush as much as possible, "Morning Noct!" she greeted cheerfully.

He looked down at her, "Morning Iris." he replied politely.

Despite sleeping a lot he was still woke up in the morning the same way like everyone else did.

She noted that she was receiving an amused look from Prompto. Well more like they both were.

Noctis looked over at him and he stopped before the prince could see.

Ignis served breakfast as he was the only one of them that could cook. Well at least he was good at cooking. The others could cook if they absolutely had to.

As they all dug in, there was a comfortable silence among them.

Then a lot of unintelligible words came from Prompto, who was talking with a mouthful of food.

Gladiolus and Ignis shook their heads, "Trying swallowing before you talk." the eldest of the group said.

Prompto did as told, "I was just asking if there was something going on between you two. You've been acting a bit weird lately." he spoke in his normal positive tone.

Iris thought that they were done for, but Noctis apparently had ideas of his own.

He coughed and scratched the back of his head, "Alright. I'll admit it. Iris found out a secret about me that nobody else knows." he baited.

The blonde immediately slammed his hands on the table, "What could she possibly know that I don't know. Or Ignis for that matter. I'm your best friend and he seems to know everything about you." he blurted.

The raven haired boy shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." he replied calmly.

The blonde's next words weren't heard as Iris sent him a silent thanks in her head. She smiled at him to which he nodded in return.

Although she would never know it, his lie did hold some truth. Something she would never expect.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter two. Now I know these are short, but I've found I right these quicker and better than I do long chapters because then I don't use all my ideas up at once. I'll be working on chapter three immediately after this. These won't all go up on the same day. but there won't be too much time in between them. Anyway I realized that I'd been writing Gladiolus as Gladios so I corrected it. Also if you can't tell, Prompto kind of serves as the character that'll kinda notice things, but gets easily distracted. He'll also be a positive character throughout that will make jokes and stuff like that. That's because I seem that way regardless of if he's different in parts I haven't seen. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to A Little Hope. So as of the time I'm writing this, chapter two has just been written, but not uploaded. I forgot to thank Ravus Nox for their feedback and for being a fellow Noctris shipper.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was meant to be part of the original story which would've been a one-shot. It was also gonna be the first or second chapter when I decided to do a multi-chapter story. Before I decided not to name chapters, this was gonna be called Starlit Night. Alright, let's get started.**

* * *

The group was once again on the road again. They's left town mid afternoon so that meant they'd have to camp in a clearing overnight at some point.

Noctis was leaned back with his eyes closed as usual. On the opposite side of the car was Prompto, who was looking at his camera, and in the middle was Iris.

She'd gotten a bit drowsy and leaned her head on Noctis' shoulder. He kept his eyes closed and pretended not to notice, but a barely visible smile slipped. His eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar sound of a camera.

His best friend was sitting on the other side with a grin as he showed the picture he taken on his camera.

Noctis just leaned back and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

When it came time to stop, they had to decide who would sleep where. One person would sleep in the car while the other four would split off in pairs and sleep in the tents.

Gladiolus, against his better judgement, chose to give Ignis a break and took the car. This left Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Iris to pair off. Now usually who got to share with the girl was the argument, but when that girl's older brother was nearby and the chance of injury was high, it was the place no one wanted to be in.

Noctis decided he'd take the risk of his life this time, "I'll go with Iris." he volunteered.

The other two looked at him with suspicion and worry. They never would've thought that the prince had a death wish.

Once everybody started to get ready for bed, Noctis to Iris to wait for a second.

She looked curious, "What is it Noct?" she asked.

He smiled, "Stay here for a bit. Watch the stars with me." he said as a statement rather than a question.

She smiled shyly, "Okay." she replied.

They threw an old blanket down and laid on their backs. It was a beautiful night and the stars were shining bright here outside of the city.

Iris looked on in child-like wonder, "Their so pretty. It's a shame you can never see them in the city. At least not like this." she spoke softly.

He chuckled, "I know what you mean." he replied quietly.

They spent about 20 minutes watching the stars and pointing out various shapes they could find and looking out for any constellations.

Iris yawned and her eye lids were drooping a bit. Noctis looked over at her tired state.

He sat up, "Alright. It looks like you could use some sleep." he told her.

She giggled, "I guess you're rubbing off on me. Always sleeping." she joked.

He just smiled softly and helped her to the tent.

Once inside she looked back, "Are you coming in?" she asked tiredly.

He nodded, "I'll be back in a sec." he answered and walked away from the entrance.

After a few minutes, she heard a noise and the tent moved. As she leaned up to see if it was Noctis, she suddenly realized she was face to face with him.

And more importantly, lip to lip. She blushed badly and smiled as she turned the accidental brush into a full on the lip kiss.

Noctis looked shocked, but slowly began responding. She was pleasantly delighted and found his awkwardness kind of cute. This was one thing he couldn't use his cool guy attitude on.

They were suddenly aware of heavy footsteps and a presence outside, "Alright break it up." Gladiolus said.

Both of their half lidded eyes shot open. They'd been caught by the worst possible person.

The older male crossed his arms, "Well Noct, It's look like we're gonna need to have a nice little chat." he said menacingly.

Iris was disappointed she'd probably never be allowed to be in the same tent or room with Noctis without supervision anymore, but in the end, she realized that the kiss was well worth it for now. However, Noctis wasn't worried about that.

It was at that moment that Noctis realized...he'd fucked up.

* * *

 **Chapter three finished. This is the longest chapter and my favorite of the ones I've written. So I know it was a quick kiss, but it doesn't count as it was accidental at first. I'll have a proper one hopefully in one of the following chapters. Anyway, I hope that all my fellow Noctris fans and the people who like this story enjoyed this. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to A Little Hope. So Noctis and Iris kissed for the first time last chapter. (whether it started as an accident or not doesn't matter right now.) Now I've decided to try and do 6-10 chapters instead of the original 5. If you have any ideas, then let me know and I'll see if I can fit them in somewhere. I've had a few cousins' birthdays come up lately so I thought I'd do a birthday chapter for Iris. Anyway let's get started.**

* * *

Iris was excited her birthday was in a couple days and she was sure the boys were planning something for her. At least she knew that Gladiolus and Noctis would do something.

She woke up and took a quick shower in the motel they were at. Luckily the boys didn't wake up very early. Well occasionally Ignis or her brother was up early, but definitely not the other two.

That was why she was surprised to see Noctis sitting by the door when she came out. He was wearing a black tank top and faded jeans along with his normal boots.

She smiled, "Hey Noct." she said shyly.

This had been the first time they'd talked without being watched for a bit.

Noctis gave a small wave, "Hey." he replied simply.

She sat down across from him, "What're you doing up?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere today. Y'know since we probably won't get a chance to on your birthday." he offered.

She blushed, "Sounds like fun. Let's do it." she responded.

The dark haired boy looked pleased, "Alright, but we gotta be quiet. The last thing we need is Gladiolus going into over-protective brother mode." he joked.

Iris knew that while he was joking that the risk was there so, she quickly got dressed in her usual outfit. Noctis ,in the meantime, grabbed his jacket and threw it on.

She had to admit that it was strange to seem him dress a bit differently. He usually wore the same outfit most days. They quickly grabbed some money and headed out the door before anyone else woke up.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day outside. Which was perfect for today's activities.

Noctis brought Iris over to a little shop that also served as a rather small diner. The woman at the counter handed them a basket. Apparently it had already been paid for.

Then they went to a park that had a shaded yet warm spot with a wooden table under it.

The brunette girl looked up at the boy next to her, "Have you been planning this?" she inquired.

He looked away bashfully, "Maybe." he admitted.

The lunch was sandwiches. They were stacked with turkey, cheese, and they had the option of mayo, ketchup or mustard and a variety of vegetables.

The pair picked almost the same items for their sandwiches with the exception of vegetables for Noctis. He wasn't a fan of veggies to say the least

* * *

After their delicious breakfast, they decided to look around town.

There were various shops and stalls that sold a variety of things. Something particular caught Iris' eye though.

It was a jewelry store that had carbuncle earrings. They reminded her of Noctis for some reason. Noctis thought it was an interesting choice,but he liked them for personal reasons.

Luckily they weren't expensive either despite their high quality look. The prince had something of his own planned as well.

As they got closer to the place he needed to go, he casually suggested looking at the stall.

Iris was so busy looking around that she didn't notice her companion telling the person running the little store that he was here to pick something up.

The man handed him a small black jewelry case **(A/N: It's not a ring.)** with a dark blue ribbon on it.

He stuck it in his jacket pocket and waited for her to be ready.

* * *

It was around noon when Noctis decided he'd give her his gift.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Hold on a second." he said.

She stopped and looked back at him, "What is it Noct?" she asked, using his nickname once again.

He took a deep breathe, "I have something for you." he said, fishing something out of his pocket.

Her eyes lit up in curiosity at the box, "For me?" she questioned.

He opened the box, "Yes. Well it's kinda for both of us, but it's mostly for you." he told her.

She opened the box and gasped in astonishment. It was a necklace with part of a sword crossed over a half shielded heart.

She looked up with her brightest smile yet, "It's beautiful Noctis, but it looks like it's missing something." she noted.

He grinned knowingly, "Let me show you what I meant when I said it's for both of us." he returned.

He pulled a necklace she hadn't noticed before out of his shirt and held it next to hers. She beamed when it she saw that it was the other half. It made a full sword crossed over a shielded heart and there was an engraving. on the back.

It read, _'Happy Birthday Iris. Love Noctis.'_

Iris blushed and felt all warm inside when she read the word love, "Thanks Noctis. This is has been the best early Birthday ever." she thanked softly.

She then surprised him with a tight hug. He smiled and, in a slow and awkward manner, returned the embrace.

Noctis smirked to himself as they moved apart, "Y'know Iris. This is kinda like a date." he remarked, amused.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4. This was actually kinda fun to write, but the last one is still my favorite. This one took more thought as I hadn't originally planned on doing it. Now I'll say that I obviously didn't come up with the necklace thing. I saw it in a movie once and liked the idea. Iris was actually going to kiss Noctis on the cheek in the first idea I had for this scenario, but I thought that a hug was better at the moment so that the kisses would be a bit more special. Anyways, Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to A Little Hope. So it was Iris' birthday last time and she got a special gift from Noctis. Anyway I don't really have anything else to say right now so let's get started.**

* * *

Iris had managed to keep her birthday present a secret from the others. It was getting harder and harder to act normal around Noctis though.

Especially when he sent smiled and occasionally winks her way that threatened to make her into a blushing mess.

His confidence had been boosted as of late so he was being a bit more careless with how he acted around her. They'd spent her birthday with the whole group and nobody suspected a thing.

In the next town, they'd rented two different hotel rooms because there were no rooms big enough for the five of them. They were joined rooms at least. That usually meant people going back and forth between both rooms.

Iris was bored as she had no one to hang out with at the moment. Ignis was out shopping, Gladiolus was at the gym working out, Prompto was out finding food and annoying girls, and Noctis was nowhere to be found.

She noticed something coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. It was a paper airplane, but she hadn't seen anyone throw it.

She caught it before it flew past her. It seemed to be a note of some kind. She unfolded it to satisfy her own curiosity.

It read, _'Be ready in the lobby at 7. Dress nice.-Noctis'_

She blushed. Was he asking her out on a date? No he had a fiance.

Honestly didn't know why she was still using that excuse. It pretty much didn't matter anymore. Lunafrey wasn't mentioned in the slightest anymore except occasionally by the other three males.

It seemed strange seeing as house this trip's original purpose was to find her. Now it was like a family road trip. With stops in between of course.

Then it struck her.

She didn't really have anything to wear since they didn't bring a lot with them. She could go shopping for a decent dress, but that look suspicious if someone finds out.

Then she realized she forgot about the outfit that she'd got from the boys on her birthday. It was a knee length maroon dress with a black short jacket and black flats.

It would definitely do. Especially since she hadn't got to where it out yet. She laid back in the bed, thinking about where Noctis could possibly be taking here and where he was.

* * *

It was just past 6:30 and Iris was finishing getting ready. She already had her clothes on and had taken a longer shower to make sure she looked her best. She opted for little make up as she wanted to look as natural as possible.

Now the hard part was sneaking out while the others weren't on this side. Luckily, she told them that she didn't like having anyone nearby while she was showering. They usually stayed away until she said they could come in if they wanted.

Her brother would probably be pissed at her for this, but it's not like she was gonna pass up on spending more time with Noctis.

She quietly opened the door to the hotel room and closed it before quickly making her way towards the stairs.

* * *

She made it down stairs and it was about 6:45. She was early, but maybe he'd be here already.

She suddenly felt someone next to her, "You're early." he said simply.

She turned towards Noctis and was pleasantly surprised. He was wearing a very nice suit.

It consisted of a black formal jacket, a striped dress shirt, along with black dress pants and shoes.

She blushed he was looking very handsome tonight. She never even knew he had a suit with him.

Iris felt a warm feeling in her chest, "You look handsome tonight Noctis." she complimented.

Noctis rubbed his neck bashfully , "You look beautiful yourself." he returned the compliment.

He held out his arm to her, "Ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled, "I sure am." she answered.

* * *

It was a lovely night. There weren't too many people around so that was always good. Noctis had yet to reveal where he was taking her.

That really didn't matter though. She just really liked to spend time with him. Especially when she got to be this close to him. She felt all warm on the inside yet still nervous.

He looked down when he felt her arms tighten a bit more, "Something the matter?" he asked.

She blushed and loosened her grip, "I'm just kinda nervous." she admitted.

A few more minutes and they had stopped in front of a very expensive looking restaurant.

Iris gasped, "N-Noctis this place could cost a fortune. You don't need to spend this m-much on me." she stuttered.

He smiled, "I want to though. Besides I keep money stashed away for all the special people in my life." he assured.

She gave a bright smile, "Okay. If you sure then let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He liked the feeling he got when he made her smile. Especially since she smiled differently than with everyone else.

They moved inside the fancy restaurant. There were a few dressed in a similar fashion to them and a few that looked like they could barely afford to be there.

A man was waiting, "Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. It's under Lucis." he answered.

The man looked down for a few seconds, "Oh yes. Here we are. Right this way Sir."

* * *

They spent a better part of an hour and a half talking, eating, laughing, and just enjoying themselves.

The dark haired young man took notice of the prominent blush on the brunette girl's face throughout the night. He probably had one as well, all things considered.

Iris had felt oddly self conscious when it came to eating desert. She wondered if Noctis was put off at all by the fact that she liked to eat so much sometimes.

He'd assured her that he wouldn't care if she put on a little weight as long as she was happy.

As they were leaving, they noticed a little commotion.

A man, who looked like one of the less fortunate people in the room, looked very upset, "I don't have enough to pay. I didn't know it would cost this much. I'll do anything, just please don't have me arrested." he pleaded.

Noctis and Iris both frowned. They looked at each other before approaching the distressed man.

The man and the waiter both stopped, "I can pay the difference. How much do you need?" Noctis offered.

The waiter showed him the amount, "That's nothing for me. Here take this." he told the man.

The man looked shocked, "Thank you, but I only need-" he was cut off.

Noctis patted his should, "Keep the difference." he insisted.

The man looked grateful and relieved. Iris in the meantime was sure she loved her prince now more than ever.

* * *

They were walking together along the moonlit path. She had grabbed his hand in hers a bit ago and he had no problem with it.

As they stopped before they got too far away from their hotel, they turned towards each other.

She smiled up at him, "It's a beautiful night." she commented.

He grinned, "Almost as beautiful as you." he replied, amused.

She giggled, "That's so cheesy." she laughed.

He brought his hand to her cheek, "Well it's true." he said seriously.

She blushed and went silent. He wrapped his other arm around her waist.

The two were both blushing as the feeling. Thoughts filled Iris' head that she would never admit too. Although some of them weren't far off from what Noctis had in mind.

The prince brushed her hair away from her face, "Remember that night we were camping?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course." she answered.

He looked so nervous that he might faint, "Well I was wondering if you...w-wanted to try...that again." he stuttered a little.

She turned red throughout her whole head aernd face, "Are you asking...if I wanna...kiss you?" she questioned.

He nodded silently to her as she smiled shyly, "Sure." she agreed.

She snaked her arms around his neck and they slowly inched towards each other. She could feel his breath on her lips. He could feel hers on his as well.

After seconds of anticipation, she moved forward quickly and crashed her lips against his.

They were awkwardly adjusting to the kiss, but it was no different to them.

After breaking apart for air, they looked at each other longingly.

* * *

What they failed to notice was the people watching them from afar and the click of a camera.

Prompto smiled, "It's about time." he told the man next to him.

Ignis pushed up his glasses, "I agree. Although I don't recommend telling Gladio about this. We can't have Noctis dead after the last time." he replied.

The younger male nodded in agreement and returned to watching the couple.

* * *

 **Chapter five complete. I know this was late, but I was busy and couldn't get it done until like 11pm yesterday and I had to get up early this morning so I just now posted the chapter. As I promised, they had another kiss and a proper date. The next chapters may go back to being the shorter length like the first and second chapter were, but I don't know. Thanks for the continued support everybody. It's good to know I that I'm not alone on Noctris and I don't see much regarding it anywhere. I hope that maybe overtime, we'll pick up more fans and get more writers. So if you're someone out there that has an idea then feel free to write it out and post it no matter how bad you may think it is. I'll read it as long as it's in English.**

 **Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to A Little Hope. I guess the title doesn't make as much sense at this point, but I'm not gonna change it. It fits well with the first few chapters. This chapter, like I said before, will be relatively short. I write these chapters short so I don't ruin them like I usually do with longer chapters. Hopefully these will be good still since I have no access to FFXV anymore and I haven't seen or played the game in quite some time. I did however finally see the Flowers for Iris mission and now want to incorporate it in some fashion into this story. So without further ado, on with the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a week since their first official date. Iris was still in heaven. She never imagined her prince would actually do all these amazing things for her and he kissed her! Like he actually wanted to. There was still the issue of keeping it a secret from the others. It was hard to have to act normal around someone when you want to be extremely close and affectionate with them.

Iris found that feeling creeping up everytime they were close. She wanted to hug him or kiss him, but that was a definite no. The others wouldn't approve. At least she didn't think so.

One day they were once again walking alone together. Of course they were supposed to be other places, but they'd snuck off to meet up for a bit.

That was when Noctis gave some surprising news, "Ignis is letting me drive the Regalia without needing someone else with me now. He says I've gotten good enough at driving that I can take it out for a little drive here and there as long as I don't leave everybody else stranded." he informed her.

She beamed, "Hey. How about we go on a drive together? Just down the road into the peaceful roads outside of town and then we'll come back." she suggested.

He smiled, "Sounds good. Stay here okay. I'll go pick up the car and pick you up so the guys don't see us leaving together." he agreed.

She waited patiently for his return. Enjoying the nice weather in the meantime.

Soon enough he drove up next to her, "Hop in." he said.

She did so, "Off we go!" she shouted.

Noctis couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at her want to spend time with him. It was something he looked forward too whenever he got the chance.

Once she was buckled up and ready to go, the drove off and a decent pace.

It was a sunny day. While it was a bit on the warm side, the breeze from the movement of the car made it perfect.

Iris looked over a Noctis, "So what made you want to learn how to drive the Regalia better?" she asked.

Noctis shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to be able to go places on my own or drive a bit to give Ignis a break once in awhile. A may have also wanted to be able to drive around like with you and take you places." he answered honestly.

She giggled, "Oh Noct." she said dreamily.

He grinned and focused his eyes on the road, not saying another word.

They were in the country that made up most of the land in between cities and towns. Despite how much they traveled, it was much nicer to see the scenery when you didn't have five people in a car together trying to get somewhere as quick as possible.

Iris had a delighted smile on her face the whole way. Enjoying the ride.

Noctis suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and parked.

Iris gave him a confused look, "Uh Noct. Why'd you stop?" she asked.

He grinned, "Come on." he replied simply, getting out of the car.

She obeyed and followed him up a path that led to a beautiful hill full or various wildlife and a great view.

Her eyes sparkled, "Wow. This place is beautiful Noct." she told him.

Noctis slowly slipped his arm around her shoulders, "I knew you'd like it." he spoke softly into her ear.

She blushed at his proximity, "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." she complimented.

The prince tensed a little at the use of the word boyfriend. It wasn't that he had a problem with it. It was just that they'd never used the term before and it made him feel kinda awkward.

She giggled, "You can take me out of dates, kiss me, and all that. Then I call you my boyfriend and you get all nervous and awkward again. Sometimes I don't understand you Noct." she said in disbelief.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well you're a great...girlfriend." he responded.

Iris smiled at his use of the word even though it made him uncomfortable.

She hugged him and snuggled against him. He wrapped his other hand around her too. While Noctis wasn't always fond of being touched, Iris was the exception for the most part. He liked being close to her.

After enjoying the embrace for a few minutes, Noctis pulled away, "Sorry to cut this short, but we should probably get going. The other's will be suspicious if we're gone too long." he said.

She knew he was right, but that didn't make her any less disappointed.

Noctis dropped Iris off around the corner from the hotel and drove the car back. Iris came inside not long after him and they acted like they hadn't seen each other.

Of course the other could see right through their lie, but didn't call them out on it.

* * *

 **I hope people are still reading this, but here's chapter 6. If you guys enjoyed let me know so I know people are still reading. This chapter was going to different originally, but I came up with a better idea. Next chapter I'll probably do something with Flowers for Iris. I still have to decide what to do with Luna. I need someway to break off the engagement without making Noctis seem like an insensitive dick. If anyone had an idea the please let me know. I could really use the help. Other than that I think I have the rest of the story planned out. That's all I have to say so Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.  
**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
